Slytherin Lover
by ColeyCarissa
Summary: After Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Ginny disowned him and divorced Harry.  When Lily and James turn against Albus, Harry is left trying to find a way to fix this sibling rivalry when he finds an unlikely ally.  Eventual DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first Harry Potter story that I ever got up the nerve to post. I hope everyone likes it.

Summery: After Albus was sorted into Slytherin, Ginny disowned him and divorced Harry. When Lily and James turn against Albus, Harry is left trying to find a way to fix this sibling rivalry when he finds an unlikely ally. Eventual DM/HP

Rated M for later chapters mostly and its MM so no flames please

Spoilers: Don't read if you haven't finished the 7th book yet. I don't want to ruin anything for anyone.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry.

"Potter, Shacklebolt needs to see you."

Harry looked up from his paperwork to see Auror Redden standing in his doorway. Harry sighed. Shacklebolt had been requesting Harry's presence constantly since Harry had lost his partner. "What does he want? Does he need me to clean his owl's cage or something?"

"I really have no idea. He just sent me to get you. Maybe if you're lucky you've made it back up to being able run his errands again." With those comforting words, Redden left Harry to his own pondering.

It had been over a month since Harry had lost all respect in the Auror office. Ever since Ron had refused to ever be near Harry again, Shakelbolt had started making Harry do every horribly pointless job imaginable.

With another sigh, Harry got up from his desk and began heading toward his boss's office. It might have just been his own paranoia but Harry could have sworn people snickered at him behind his back when he passed by. Harry would have thought everyone would have gotten over his falling out with Ron but it still seemed to be the favorite topic at the drinking fountain so to speak.

When Harry finally reached Shacklebolt's office he knocked once and awaited entrance. While waiting for a response, he stood there shifting from once foot to the other. He really didn't what to hear what new project he was going to be given. Last time he was requested, Shakelbolt wanted Harry to go through hundred year old files to remove any ones that were no longer necessary to have. It had been a nightmare. His office had been completely filled with paperwork and Harry had trouble just getting in and out.

"Come in Potter," Shacklebolt's deep voice rang through the door. Harry walked inside the office and awaited his orders. The feel of Shacklebolt's office had been making him nervous. Every time he walked inside, Shakelbolt never looked at him right away. He choose to wait and give Harry the impression he was about to be punished for something. Well, Harry assumed his assignments lately had been his punishment. "Potter, how long has it been since you've seen Lily and James?" Shakelbolt asked without looking up from his paperwork.

Harry was slightly taken back by the question. No one in the Auror office ever mentioned his children to him directly. However, every once in a while he would hear someone talking about them and Ginny. Harry thought about the question, looked down at his feet. He really didn't want to give the true answer. It was too embarrassing to admit he hadn't been allowed to see two of his children in over a year. "A couple months I suppose."

"Potter, you never could lie to save you ass." Harry looked up and Shakelbolt to see the man finally looking at him. His eyes pieced Harry and made him feel guilty for lying and even guiltier for not seeing his children. "We both know Ginny hasn't let you see them in at least a year," Shakelbolt continued. "I think it's time you paid them a visit."

Harry was confused. Ever since his divorce from Ginny, Harry had not been allowed to see Lily and James. Ginny refused to let a Slytherin lover near her children. It had all started when Albus had been sorted his first year at Hogwarts. To everyone's surprise, he had been sorted into the Slytherin House. Ginny had taken it harder than anyone. For weeks she refused to mention Albus's name at home and things just went downhill form there when he and James came home for Christmas.

Ginny had refused to treat Albus as one of her children. Apparently it was impossible to believe something she created to be a snake. What made everything worse was Albus speaking about a friend he had at Hogwarts. He had become great friends with Scorpius Malfoy. The first time Albus mentioned that name, Ginny began lecturing him about the evilness of all Slytherins and especially the Malfoys.

Harry on the other hand had been true to his word. He never once thought differently of Albus for being sorted into Slytherin. He was named after a Slytherin for God's sake. Why should Harry have thought different of him? It completely appalled Harry that Ginny was reacting so much. He always thought Ginny had the same view on the subject as he did. Apparently he was wrong.

After the boys went back to Hogwarts after break, Harry and Ginny began to have so trouble. Maybe trouble wasn't the right word. Their relationship went down the shitter. All they ever did was fight. Ginny began to slowly hate her own son. Harry by that point lost all respect for her. Whenever Albus would write home and Ginny received the owl, she would destroy the letter without so much as opening it. If Harry got the letter and Ginny found him with it all hell would break loose.

Ginny began calling Harry a Slytherin lover. She kept accusing him of wanting to raise more dark wizards and take over the world. Of course Harry ignored such accusations but he got more and more irritated by each one. That summer after Albus's first year at Hogwarts, he and Harry left Ginny and his two siblings.

The divorce was brutal. Ron was forced to choose between his sister and his best-friend that was like a brother. Hermione stayed neutral about the entire thing and gave Harry the best advice she could. The rest of the Weasleys stopped talking to Harry. Some of them believed as Ginny did, that he was a Slytherin lover. The rest didn't know what to think and thought it best to stay out of it. It was eventually decided that Ginny would have custody of Lily and James and Harry would have Albus. That first summer and the whole next year, Harry tried to spend as much time with all three of his children as possible. While James and Albus were at school, Harry would still try and see Lily as often as he could. However Ginny wanted to make his life miserable. Before he knew it, two of Harry's children refused to speak to him. By the time they went to Hogwarts, the only sentence Harry could get out of James was, "Get away from me you Slytherin lover." It later occurred to Harry Ginny had been brainwashing his children.

The first letter Harry got from Albus that year held no good news. Lily was of course a Gryffindor like her oldest brother and the two of them had done nothing but hurt Albus since the beginning of term. James had gotten his friends together and they took turns hexing Albus until a professor stopped them. James and his friends were all given detention but Harry couldn't help but think of the irony of the situation. He could remember Slytherins ganging up on young Gryffindors and now it was the other way around.

The attacks on Albus continued until Harry got fed up with the situation and paid James a visit at Hogwarts. Headmaster McGonagall welcomed him with opened arms and took him straight to the Gryffindor common room so he could speak with James about tormenting his brother. However, when he got there, James refused to look at him let alone speak to him. Harry realized his efforts were a lost cause so instead he went to comfort Albus.

When he returned home there was an owl waiting for him. James had written to Ginny while Harry was at Hogwarts claiming Harry was stalking him. Ginny then reported this to the judge in charge of their divorce. From that point on, all of Harry's visitation rights were suspended unless Ginny was present. That was 14 months ago. Harry hadn't seen Lily or James since.

Albus had stopped telling Harry about any problems he had with his siblings. By this point he was a forth year and could for the most part take care of himself. Although Albus had stopped informing Harry of his problems with his siblings, Harry knew they had not ceased. Harry did decide against his better judgment not to force the issue with him. All Harry could really do about was hope his children would change their ways.

Harry shook his head and awake from his musings. "Sir lets just say it has been a while."

"What about Weasely?"

Harry looked at the Minister confused. What did Ron have to do with any of this? They had managed to stay friends through the divorce but as soon as Ginny claimed he had been staking his own children, Ron couldn't look at Harry the same way. They continued to work together until a month ago. Ron walked into the office while Harry was opening a letter from Albus. Ron made the mistake of referring to Albus as a "Malfoy loving snake" before Harry punched him. By that point Harry had heard every degrading thing said about both him and Albus and he just lost in when his so called best-friend joined in with everyone else. Less than an hour later, Ron had a new partner and Harry was the pee on.

"Potter? I asked you a question."

Harry looked up at Shakelbolt not even realizing he had begun to day dream again. "Um… what about him?" Harry asked not knowing what else to say.

Shakelbolt sighed. "Not him. The other Weasely. Or do you prefer to call her the ex Mrs. Potter?" Shakelbolt asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

It was Harry's turn to sigh. He sent letters to Ginny every couple of weeks asking to see his children. She always sent one word replies. All Harry ever got out of her was a refusal to let him see Lily and James. His last letter had been a few days ago and had the same response, "No," in dark letters in the middle of a page of parchment. "It's been a while for that too."

"Well," Shakelbolt started as he got out of his chair for the first time since Harry entered the office, "I've decided it's been far too long for both. You need to see your children and it's about damn time you cleared this mess up with Ginny. Lucky for you I received an owl this morning that gives you the perfect opportunity," he said as he handed Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry looked down at the parchment with a frown on his face. Ginny would move heaven and earth to keep him away. How could there be a loophole to her plans. Harry opened the letter and read:

__

Dear Minister,

I need you to send Auror Potter to Hogwarts. There is something that needs attending to and only Potter can take care of the situation properly. It requires his level of expertise.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Harry looked up from the letter when he finished reading. "What happened?" He asked fearing the worst. Was it a new band of death eaters? Were there dementors surrounding the school? Was one of his children ill and calling for their father?

"As far as I know," Shakelbolt started slowly, "Not a bloody thing has happened out of the ordinary at Hogwarts. Minerva would have told why I was sending you out there if I was supposed to know. My guess is it has to do with your kids. However," Shakelbolt got a small grin on his face. It was the closest thing Harry could ever call a smile on that face, "I have no proof that this is not Auror related so, you get to be near your kids on my authority. I am sending you to Hogwarts on a job."

Harry let the news sink in. He was going to see his children again. Maybe by this point James would be able to understand him again and Lily might run and jump into his arms as every little girl should be able to do to her father. Plus, he had been worried about Albus for a few weeks since he got his last letter that was shorter than most. Harry was going to see his children again.

Harry's eyes lit up with anticipation. "When do I leave?" He asked urgently. He would have been there that second if he could. There was no way for Ginny to stop him. He was on orders from the Minister of Magic to check out what is going on at Hogwarts. A family court judge could not over rule that. He finally found his loophole.

"Hold on Potter," Shakelbolt said as he walked back around to his desk. "We have to take care of a few things first before you go." Shakelbolt then started searching for something in his desk.

Harry's mood dropped drastically. What needed to be taken care of? There wasn't really a way for Ginny to stop him, was there? He could be packed and at Hogwarts in the hour if he was allowed to leave that second.

"Potter," Shacklebolt sighed, "I just need to you give me proof that you really aren't going to stalk your children while you're there." Harry frowned. How could this man, someone that had known him for twenty some years think he was going to hurt his own flesh and blood? Shacklebolt reading Harry's reaction spoke up quickly. "No I don't think you would hurt them. However, not everyone is going to have the same view so when I am asked for proof that you are trustworthy on the matter I need to be able give everyone what they need," he finished just as he pulled a small bottle out of his desk. Harry stared at the bottle. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this. "I just need you to drink a few drops of this and give me your word you won't do anything to hurt anyone and I do mean anyone at Hogwarts."

Veritaserum. Harry sighed. Great, just great. He knew he wasn't going to like it. Harry weighed his choices. He could either refuse to take the potion on his morals and not see his children. Or he could throw his morals on the matter away and see his children. There was no chance in his mind he was going to hurt anyone at Hogwarts. There was no bad blood between him and anyone there so why would he hurt anyone? Was there something he didn't know that he probably should have?

Harry looked at the vile again and shook his head. He really didn't have a choice in the matter. If he refused, people would assume he had something to hide. "Fine," Harry said as he took the vile out of the minister's hand and swallowed the contents. "Ask me anything."

With that Shakelbolt read from a piece of parchment full of questions. Most of them contained to "Do you have any intention of causing harm to any student at Hogwarts?" and "Is there any reason for me to keep you from going to Hogwarts?" Harry answered every question without thinking. If it hadn't been for the potion keeping him honest, Harry's answers would have become sarcastic by the end of the long list.

Finally when everything was finished Shakelbolt lied down the parchment and looked at the younger man. "You may go whenever you feel up to it." Just as Harry was about to leave his office he spoke again, "Harry, don't do anything stupid, ok?" Harry nodded his head and left. He went back to his office to gather his things and head to Hogwarts. He was going to see his children.

TBC…?

Is it worth continuing? I want to know how everyone feels about it even if you don't like it, so please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you to everyone that reviewed. I really helps me decide whether or not I should keep going. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. I doubt I will update this fast ever again so please don't get used to it.

On with the show.

-

Harry walked across the grounds on his way to Hogwarts. He got a feeling of nostalgia every time he walked towards the castle. It had always been home to him so it gave him the feel of that's where he belonged.

Harry walked up to the front doors and entered. He could still remember the way to the headmaster's office and every secret passage in the castle. Even if he couldn't remember his way around, Harry continued to carry the Marauder's Map with him. He thought about giving it to his children many times but he never felt the time was right.

Harry continued through the corridors silently. He saw few students and was very grateful for that. He didn't want anyone knowing he was there quite yet. He would much rather surprise Albus himself and didn't want anyone warning the other two. Every once in a while Harry would pass a random student but no one paid him much mind. That was possibly because Harry was sure to hide the most noticeable parts of his appearance. His scar was hidden under a concealment charm and his hair was charmed shorted than normal. Also, his eyes were brown instead of their vibrant green. If you looked directly at him, there was no doubt to anyone that knew him that he was indeed Harry Potter. However, if you simply glanced in his direction, no one would notice.

After making his long trek to the headmaster's office, Harry noticed his former professor stand right in front of the gargoyle. Harry smiled at the woman before him. It had been too long. McGonagall still looked very much the same as she did when Harry first walked into her Transfiguration class. Her hair was still back in a tight bun and her thin lips concealed her slight smile at seeing one of her favorite former students.

"Potter, I'm glad you made it. I received word from the Minister this morning telling me you were on your way," McGonagall said politely. She waved her hand towards the entry to her office before continuing, "Do come up. We have lots to discuss."

"Of course professor." Harry followed McGonagall onto the staircase and up into her office. Once inside Harry looked around. The portraits on the walls of former headmasters all appeared to be sleeping as usual. Harry glanced at Snape's portrait decide Dumbledore's before falling into his seat in front of McGonagall's desk. "First, I must ask you if everything is alright with my children. Your letter was vague on the matter."

McGonagall pierced her lips before speaking. Harry took this as a very bad sign. He had a bad feeling the entire was to Hogwarts, fearing something terrible had happened or was about to happen that concerned his children. "Potter," she started quietly, "Everyone as far as I know is fine." Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. Okay, everyone was fine. Good news. "However," she started again as Harry became worried again, "I am not entirely sure on how long they will stay that way."

Harry sighed and looked down at his feet. It was his children. Was James still bullying his younger brother? Had Albus started getting revenge? Was Lily hurt in the crossfire? "What is happening?" Harry asked slowly. He knew he needed to find out the truth but somehow he had a feeling he really didn't want to know.

The headmaster got up from her desk and reached for something on a nearby table and handed it to Harry. "I thought you might want to see this." Harry looked at the flier in his hands. It was an advertisement for spell target practice. There was nothing wrong with getting practice on aiming your spells but what bothered Harry was the picture at the bottom.

The picture showed Albus with a target on his back and spell being fired at him. He was apparently a moving target for a group of students, most likely led by James. Harry clenched the flier to where he almost ripped it in half. He had no idea things had gotten that bad. He had truly hoped the fighting was almost done with, not that it had escalated to this extreme. Poor Albus having to endure that.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking, afraid he might raise his voice to someone he greatly respected. "Where did you find this?"

"Actually, it was a young Mr. Malfoy that brought it to my attention. He apparently found someone with it in one of his classes." Wait. Maybe it wasn't James starting this. Could it possibly be a Slytherin wanting to hurt Albus because of him? No, Slytherins never hurt their own kind. It was something Harry always had to respect about them. They were very loyal to one another.

Harry put the flier back in the desk in front of him. "Has anyone," Harry pause afraid of the answer he would get if he finished his question. "Has anyone taken advantage of the bull's eye?"

McGonagall sat back in her chair and folded her arms over her chest. "Not as far as I know. From what I can tell, no professor has caught anything in the act so I have no real information to give you. If anyone has, no one has spoken up about it I'm afraid." The professor leaned forward and put her hand on Harry's in a comforting manner. "I am sorry to have to tell you this. I had really hoped the whole situation would have resolved itself by now."

"Me too."

The two sat in silence for a moment to let all new information settle. Harry didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to confront James? Comfort Albus? Follow him until he found someone try to hurt him? Was there really anything he could do to help? "Want do I do?" he finally asked.

"Potter," McGonagall started softly, "There really isn't anything you can do until you know the truth about what's going on. You should probably go speak with your son." When she said his son, Harry knew she meant Albus. No one mentioned James in reference to being his son. Harry wasn't even sure his last name was till Potter. Ginny could have had it changed for all he knew. Ginny had changed her own back quite a while before.

"What about Lily? Is she okay?" Harry asked. He wanted to make sure all of his children were doing okay. Albus was not the only one he was worried about.

"She's fine Potter," McGonagall said reassuringly. "She mostly keeps to herself and a few close friends. Her professors think she is a very bright student." Harry nodded his head. Good, Lily was okay. "James is fine too. Well, only if you can call attacking his brother fine."

"Where is Albus? Is he in class?" Harry got up ready to leave as soon as he knew his destination. He needed to see him. He needed to see for his own eyes that he was okay. It was still morning so he was probably at his morning classes. It that was the case, Harry had every intention on waited for him to get out and talk to him. While he was waiting, Harry figured he could visit Hargid or Neville and see if either one of them could give him any new information.

McGonagall stood up as well; ready to see Harry to the door. "If I am not mistaken, Albus should be on break right now." Just as Harry was about to leave and go to the Slytherin common room she spoke again. "He will most likely be in the potions classroom with Mr. Malfoy. He has been spending most of his breaks in there from what I've heard."

Harry nodded his head and left the office. He was a bit confused at the information thought. He last heard that Albus was doing very well in Potions. Harry hoped his grades hadn't been slipping because of the situation with his brother. That was why he was there. Harry needed to help Albus through this but if he needed help in Potions, they were both screwed. Potions had never been Harry's best subject and he hadn't studied it since he left Hogwarts except for a short time in his Auror training. Harry just hoped that wasn't the case.

As he followed the corridor down to the dungeons, Harry got a chill. Lots of bad memories came from that room. He really had never planned on stepping foot in that room again, but for his children, Harry would do anything.

Once he reached the door to the Potions room Harry took a deep breath. He wasn't sure why he didn't just walk on in. Maybe he was nervous about not seeing Albus in a few months. Maybe he just hated that room that much. Maybe it was even the fact that he was going to meet Albus's best-friend, Scorpius, for the first time. Whatever it was, Harry swallowed his nerves and opened the door.

It was empty.

Harry glanced around the room. Was this still the same Potions room? It looked like it was still used. Harry took another step forward and was met with the most beautiful smell, lilies. Harry absolutely loved the smell of lilies ever since he was a child. Harry looked around the room to see a cauldron sitting towards the front. He wanted closer to it a figured the smell was coming from that.

The potion in the cauldron was a beautiful mother-of-pearl color. It also had steam the rose in spirals. Harry stared at it for a moment getting the distinct feeling he had seen this potion before, he just could figure out where.

Harry took a few steps back away from the brewing cauldron. He really didn't want it to start boiling and splash him, especially if he didn't know what it was. Harry instead decided to walk around the class room. It was evident someone was just in here so Harry assumed they would be right back. Just as that thought crossed Harry's mind the door to the classroom opened.

"Dad!?!" Harry turned around to see his youngest son run towards him. Harry reached out his arms and gave him a hug. I had been a few months since they last so each other. The last time Albus had been home was over Christmas break. It was now March and almost time for Easter.

Harry released his son and looked at him. Albus's eye lit up to a beautiful shade of green. Albus looked so much like Harry. His black hair was messy and never was able to be tamed. Harry smiled and ruffled Albus's hair even more. "Hello Albus," Harry said quietly. Now that they were in the same room, Harry didn't really know what he wanted to say to his son. Seeing him was just enough sometimes.

Albus took a step back from his father and tried and failed to tame his hair which made Harry smile even more. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

It wasn't the question the changed Harry's expression, it was his tone. Harry was sure Albus would be just as happy to see him as he was. Albus almost seemed upset to see Harry. "I came to see you, but if you really don't want me…"

"No!" Albus cut him off. "Dad, I really missed you but won't you get in trouble." So that was it. Albus didn't want his father to get in trouble with the courts or Ginny.

Harry's smile went straight back to his face. "Al, I have no intention on getting in trouble for being here. In fact…" Harry was cut off again with the sound of the door opening once again. Harry didn't turn around assuming it was Scorpius and Harry could meet him in a moment. Well, that was until their newest arrival spoke.

"Potter? What are you doing here?"

Harry's eyes went wide. He knew that voice. He might not have heard it in years but you can never forget something you hate with such a passion as he once held for that voice. Harry turned around to be greeted by grey eyes that pierced right through him.

"Hello Malfoy."

TBC…

Five cool points to anyone able to tell what potion is in the cauldron.

Please review. 10 reviews and I'll get ready to post the next chapter since its already almost finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-you to all of you that reviewed. Sorry this is so short. They will normally be longer than this. I hope you enjoy it.

Slytherin Lover

"Hello Malfoy."

The room went completely silent as Harry and Draco stared at each other. There old rivalry was not forgotten but Harry hoped Draco would not make a scene in front of Albus.

Draco ended the staring contest and turned his attention to the younger Potter. "Albus, is the potion finished?"

Albus jumped back into attention and ran to check the potion at the front of the room. Harry could not help to be amazed at the way his son examine the contents of the cauldron. He examined it from every angle to check its color and then sat parallel to it and wafted his hand over it in direction of his nose in order to check its scent.

Albus turned back towards Draco. "It seems correct. I'd rather not taste it to be sure though." Albus had a grin on his face and Harry didn't have any idea why. "I'd rather not fall in love with anyone here."

Harry turned back to Draco to find he had the smallest of smiles of his face. Harry had never seen Draco smile before. It was always a sneer or a smirk, never a smile. It looked good on him, looked right. Harry was about to ask what was going on but never got the chance.

"Albus," Draco spoke up. "What is the potion supposed to smell like if it is brewed correctly?"

Harry turned back to his son. He knew his neck was going to start hurting if this was to continue.

"It's different to everyone that smells it," Albus answered with a smile on his face. Harry was impressed with his son's knowledge and ability to answer question with such ease. "It is supposed to smell like whatever each individual is attracted to most."

"Very good," Draco said as he applauded Albus. "You know I was a seventh year before I could make this particular potion correctly." Draco reached Albus and patted him on the back. "I am very proud of you." Albus continued to beam at the compliment.

"Thank-you Professor."

Wait; rewind; professor? When did Malfoy before a professor and why the hell didn't Harry know about it until know? Harry was completely confused with the whole exchange. Too much information in too little time was making his head hurt. Harry stood there a gaped at his son as he chatted with Harry's childhood rival.

The three all looked towards the door when there was a knock. Draco told the person outside to come in only to find the person on the other side of the door looked exactly like him.

The young blood stuck his head through the door and glance around until his eyes landed on Albus. "Al, come on. We need to get to Herbology before Longbottom takes off points for us being late."

Albus nodded his head and answered back, "Okay Scorpius. I'll be there in a minute." The head disappeared from the door to go to, Harry assumed, Herbology. "Dad." Harry looked back towards his son to see him stand right beside him. "How long are you going to be here?"

Harry looked into his son's eyes to see a gleam of hope. Harry could tell Albus wanted him to stay. They had a lot to talk about. "Al, I should be around for a little while. Why don't you come find me after morning classes and well have lunch together?"

Albus nodded his head and turned back to Draco. "Thanks again Professor," and Albus was out the door. Harry could faintly hear him yelling for Scorpius to wait up.

The room was quiet for a moment. Harry contemplated leaving without saying anything to Draco and just going to see if Hagrid was in class or not. Maybe he could make it down to the Three Broomsticks to see if any rooms were available. He did a place to stay if he was going to be around Hogwarts for a while.

Draco was the first one to speak. "Amortentia." Draco said suddenly. "It is the most powerful love potion in the world. Albus is amazing to pull this off at his age. Your son is the best potion maker out of every student I have, and that includes the NEWTs level students." That was not exactly what Harry expected to come out of Draco's mouth. He expected something sarcastic and mean spirited. "I know damn well he didn't get that talent from you. I wonder sometimes when his real father is going to come claim him." Yup, that was more what he expected.

Harry turned to the man speaking to him and glared. "He gets in from my mother. Besides when did you become a professor? I was sure the Ministry was going to keep you as their lap dog for long time," Harry shot back. So this was how it was going to work. Harry really didn't want to fight but sometimes Malfoy just pushed him into it. "When did they release you from their custody? Last I heard you couldn't leave London. I never thought they'd let you around impressionable students."

Draco snarled and glared right back. "Honestly Potter, I'm surprised the Minister let you leave London. Who is going to clean up after his owl now that you're gone? Though I must thank you for punching Weasley. I've been wanting to do that for years."

Harry grit his teeth and turned to walk away. He almost made it to the door before Draco spoke again. "Scorpius cares about Albus. They act almost like brothers." Hearing those words forced Harry to turn back around. Harry silently asked Draco to continue. "It wouldn't be good for them to see us fighting like children." Harry nodded his head before Draco finished, "However, neither one of them are here so, what the hell are you doing here Scarface?"

Harry almost smiled at the question, almost. This banter was something he understood. He could live with calling each other names and throwing insults. "Not that you need to stick your large nose in my business, but I am here to see Al."

"Oh so you do care about him. Figured you didn't give a damn about him since he goes through hell and you're no where to be found."

Harry's face turned bright red from anger. Of course he cared about Albus. He wouldn't have been there if he didn't. Who the hell did Draco think he was? "Malfoy, stay the fuck out of my business. I am here for Albus, not to listen to you insult me."

Draco nodded his head as well. "Well then be so kind as to get the fuck out of my classroom. I have more important things to do than to baby-sit the parent of one of my students." With that, Draco turned to make his departure from the room. However, once he reached the door he turned back to his once rival. "For the record, no matter how much I like Albus, I still hate you." Finally, Draco left the room.

Harry stared at the place Draco had been standing not two minutes before and whispered, "I can't say the same if you honestly care about Albus."

When Harry and Albus finally reunited for lunch, Harry took Albus down to the kitchens and showed his to tickle the pear to get inside. Once the two of then had a packed lunch ready, father and son went to a quiet area of the castle to talk. Harry had lots of questions.

"So, Professor McGonagall showed me the flier."

Albus flinched at the statement. It was obvious he had no intention of telling Harry about it which hurt him. Harry had thought his son trusted him enough to talk to him about thing like that. "I took care of it." Albus said quietly before talking a bite of his sandwich.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked. He really wanted Albus to know he could talk to him. He would always be there, for all of his children.

"There's nothing to tell," Albus said shortly. "I told you, I took care of it."

Harry sighed. He had hoped things would go smoother than that. Okay, next subject. "How's quidditch going?"

"Fine."

Harry sighed again. This was going no where. He needed answers damnit. How the hell was he supposed to get them? "Albus, why am I here?"

For the first time since the start of the conversation, Albus looked at his father. The look it his eyes showed every emotion Harry didn't want to see: fear, depression, and most of all anger. "I don't know Dad. Why are you here? Did you come here just to rescue me from my hateful siblings and make yourself the hero once again? I can take care of myself, believe it or not. I am not some weak Hufflepuff. I am a Slytherin. We can take care of ourselves and we don't need help from nosey Gryffindors!" By the end of the rant Albus had jumped up from where he was sitting next to Harry. "Thanks for your concern but just go back home. I don't need you here to baby me."

Albus was turning to leave when Harry stopped him. "Albus," Harry started. He didn't really know what to say. He had no idea Albus resented him for being the famous Harry Potter. "I came here because I care about you. I got word that my children were having problems. I had not intention on rescuing you from anything. You are not a little kid anymore. You don't need you father picking you up every time you fall. I just want to know what is going on." Harry lifted Albus's chin so he could look him in the eye. However he saw something even worse than anger in his son's eyes. He saw tears. "Albus, please talk to me."

Albus lunged forward and hugged Harry as tight as he could. Harry could feel tears soaking through his short but he didn't care. Albus hadn't cried in front of him since before he left for school the first time. "I just don't know why people hate me." Harry had to strain to hear him. "People pick on me so I fight back and than they hate me more because I can stand up for myself."

"Albus, I don't know why people hate you." Harry said softly as he hugged his son tighter.

Unknown to both Potters, they entire scene had been watched by Draco.

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please review because the more I get the more likely I am to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait. I loaned out my DH book and needed to get it back to look a few things up. Someone asked about ages so here's what I assumed they would be:

James- 6th year

Albus and Scorpius - 4th year

Lily- 2nd year

I'm sure there are more that I will add later on that I am just not thinking about right now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

(&)

That night, Draco sat in his office grading papers, or at least attempting to. Every time he tried to concentrate, his thoughts went back to Hogwarts' newest guest. He really hadn't wanted to see Potter. Too many bad memories came from seeing his old rival.

Draco had seen Potter a few times since the war had ended. Every time they had merely glance at one another and gone on their merry way. They never exchanged words. They never had to. The look in Potter's eyes said everything Draco needed to hear. "Nothing's changed. I still hate you." Draco had hoped his own eyes had always said the same.

He was sure, until earlier that day. Potter's eyes didn't shine of hatred. They didn't have a single hatful emotion in them. Potter's eyes held something completely opposite from what Draco was expecting. Potter was grateful.

Sure, Draco cared about Albus. He was a good student on a proper Slytherin. Why wouldn't he care about him? He didn't have to care about Harry by default. The problem was it was the other way around. He cared about Albus so much because of his feelings towards Harry.

Draco wasn't sure when it happened only when he first realized that it had. Draco had seen Harry dropping his children off at King's Cross a few years back. He looked so happy with his wife and family. Draco caught his eye and nodded towards one another. Draco continued to look towards him even after Harry and his friends had looked away.

Then he saw that smile. Draco was sure he's seen Harry smile before but that one had been different. Harry was talking to Albus with the most perfect smile on his face. Draco only wished he could have heard what was being said to make Albus get the exact same smile on his face. See the father and son for the first time like that made Draco melt.

Of course Draco didn't show any of that. He instead gave Scorpius one last hug and wished him luck. He watched to train leave with Scorpius's mother beside him. Draco refused to call that woman anything but that.

Before his death, Lucius made one final request of Draco. He was to marry and create an aire. So he did. However, the woman he chose to marry drove him insane and divorced her when Scorpius was ten. No one ever said he had to stay married. After he was granted custody of Scorpius, they only saw the woman on special occasions such as holidays, birthdays, and the first day of Hogwarts.

Once the train was out of sight, Draco moved away from the platform and made his way to the apparation point. Constance was a few steps behind him. Once he reached where he was going, he noticed Harry was just beyond it with his wife and daughter. He had the perfect smile on his face again. Draco could help but stare at him. Harry however most likely noticed he was being watched and in a split second when he face Draco there was still a smile on his lips before his face turned neutral again. That was when Draco knew he wanted Harry to smile at him again. He wanted to be the one to put that smile on his face.

The first time he'd seen Albus at Hogwarts, Draco knew he was going to love the child, and he did. Albus was one of Draco favorite students. He was just like his father is so many ways but so different in others. The fact that he was a Slytherin proved that. But every time, Draco saw him, the first thought in his mind was Harry.

Draco rested his head in his hands. He was never going to be able to get any work done like this. He just needed a few minutes with out any thoughts of any of the Potter family.

Then Draco thoughts drifted back to the scene from earlier that day. Harry was so protective of his children, even more so of Albus. Draco had watched the entire scene unfold to the point where he wanted to run up and hug them both. He didn't however. Malfoys don't show compassion for others more than it is necessary.

Draco shook his head. He was getting absolutely no where. If he wasn't going to get any work done he might as well lie down and try to get some sleep. Just as Draco got out of his chair he heard a knock at the door. Draco looked at the clock. It was too late for visitors. Students had all been in bed for hours and he was sure he was one of the only living things awake in the entire school.

Cautiously, Draco moved towards the door and opened it slightly to see who it was hiding. He looked through the crack between the door and the frame only to see a mop of black hair and bright green eyes looking back at him. "Potter? What the hell are you doing here at the ungodly hour?"

Harry looked up at Draco from behind his bangs and smiled. It was the beautiful smile Draco had fallen for so long ago. With out a word Harry walked past Draco and sat on his desk with his legs crossed. He leaned back and supported himself on his arms. In Draco's mind, Harry was the ideal image of sexy. "Potter," Draco started again hoping his voice was even. "What are you doing in my office?"

Harry uncrossed his legs and crossed them again. "Well, if you don't want me here I can leave." Harry said with his smile turning sly. "I just thought we could pick up where we left off."

"Potter we left off earlier with nothing left to be said. Now could you please get off my desk? I have work to finish." Draco walked back behind his desk as Harry hopped off of it. Draco sat down in his chair and had every intention of getting back to work when he realized Harry hadn't let yet. Instead, Harry walked behind Draco's desk and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and slowly ran his hands over the other's chest. "Potter, what the hell are you doing?"

"I meant," Harry began as his hand went lower, "Where we left off when you had your arms around my waste screaming,"

Draco froze. When the hell did he have his arms around Potters waste? They hadn't even spoken to each other properly since that night at Hogwarts when Potter saved him and…

Oh shit. Draco had his arms around Harry's waste and did scream his name while they were on the broom together. However, there was nothing sexual in it. Well, when in doubt, lie. "Potter I have no idea what you're talking about. Now please leave."

Harry didn't leave. Instead he leaned in next to Draco's ear and whispered, "You don't want me to."

Draco spun around and nearly knocked his head into Harry's. "What the hell? Don't you dare ever tell me what I do and do not want." No one ever told Draco what he wanted, thought or felt. He spent too much of his childhood being told those things. It did not happen anymore.

Harry took a step back and spun Draco's chair so they were facing. "There is one part of you that really doesn't want me to leave." Harry's eyes drift downward and Draco's followed. Harry was definitely right about one thing. Part of Draco didn't want Harry going anywhere.

Draco blushed. He hadn't realizes Harry was having such and effect on him. Before he had time to hide himself, Harry crawled unto his lap and straddled him. "Potter," Draco breathed. "Please leave."

Harry leaned into Draco ear and breathed, "No," before capturing Draco's lips in a bruising kiss. Draco's eyes shot way open. Harry fucking Potter was kissing him, and harshly too. Draco never imagined Harry to me the dominant type but he'd been known to be wrong before, once or twice.

Harry's arms wrapped themselves in Draco's hair and tugged. The shock caused Draco to gasp in pain and allow Harry to slip his tongue inside Draco's mouth. Finally coming out of his shock, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waste and slowly responded to the kiss.

It wasn't the first time Draco had ever kissed another man. That was part of the reason he hated being with Scorpius's mother so much. He was gay. Women to too squishy and emotional. With a man he wasn't afraid to hold tighter and push harder.

Draco slipped his hand below Harry's ass and pushed into himself. He didn't want snogging. He wanted something that would cure the painfully erection Harry was sitting on. Harry pulled back having caught the not so subtle hint. He proceeded to attack Draco's neck and push into him.

"Much better," Draco thought to himself as he threw his head back. This was definitely what he needed. Harry kept grinding them together and Draco could feel his release getting close. He groaned out Harry's name and started arching up to meet the other's thrusts. He was almost there, just a few more…

"Dad, come on. Aren't you going to get up?"

Draco's head shot up. He looked around his room as the realization hit him. It was a dream. A wet dream. A wet dream about Harry Potter. Draco groaned and threw himself back down on his pillow. Wasn't this shit supposed to end with puberty.

"Dad?"

Draco looked over at his son. Scorpius had a worried look in his eyes but that was the only part of him that didn't appear completely neutral. He was the model Slytherin. Scorpius was one the most cunning students Draco had. He wasn't the best at potions but new every tick to getting around doing things he didn't want to. However, Draco knew them all too and was able to catch him almost every time.

"Aren't we going to go flying?" Draco looked at the clock. It read, "Time to fly circles around Gryffindors." Draco smiled. Every morning he went out with Scorpius to practice his flying. Just that year, Scorpius made Chaser for the house team and Draco wanted to make sure he was the best one in the school.

Draco started to get out of bed when he noticed his still evident arousal. Thinking better of it he turned to his son. "Why don't you run grab our brooms and I'll meet you down there in a minute." Scorpius nodded his head and left the room leaving Draco to his problem.

(&)

After flying with Scorpius for over an hour, Draco had finally managed to get his dream out of his mind. That was until Draco walked into the Great Hall and saw the real Harry in the middle of a stand off with James Potter.

It looked like they were arguing but all Draco could hear were little hisses coming from each off them. They had gained a crowd but everyone in the area looked as confused at he did. What was the joy of watching a fight if it was in parsaltongue?

"Dad?" Scorpius tugged on Draco's sleeve and pointed towards the wall behind Harry. There, Albus stood against the wall shaking. Draco couldn't be sure but he assumed Albus was able to understand them. Poor kid.

Against his better judgment, Draco walked up and stood between the two Potters. "Stop this now." He said loud without quite yelling. "James, get moving before I have to give you detention for causing a scene."

James glared but nodded and walked back out of the Great Hall. And Draco rounded on Harry. "Potter, I really don't care if you fight with you kids but don't do it in front of my students." Harry glared at Draco and nodded just as James did before turning around and noticing Albus holding his head in his hand with his back against the wall. "You've caused enough damage here. Go back to your room."

Harry turned back around and pushed Draco up against the wall. "Don't ever tell me what to do. I don't take orders from you."

"Then take a request," Draco started quietly. "Albus is upset right now and the best thing for you to do is to leave before you upset him more." Draco could see Harry's eye soften at the mention of his younger son. "I don't want to know what you said that upset him that much but you threatening me isn't helping." Harry nodded dumbly but letting Draco go.

"Albus, I'm sorry," was all Harry said before walking out of the hall.

Draco looked back at his favorite student. Scorpius had his arm around him comforting him while Albus held back tears. Draco walked up to the pair. "Scorpius, why don't you go on ahead to class?"

"But, what about…"

"Albus will be fine. Just go on to class before you're late." Scorpius got to his feet and left the pair sitting against the wall. "Could you understand them?" Albus nodded without talking his head out of his hands. "Do you want to tell me what they said to upset you?" Albus shook his head. "Are you sure? It might help."

Albus looked up for the first time. His eyes were red from hold back tears. "James said I'm going to be a murderer just like the man I'm named after and that Slytherins are all evil and shouldn't be allowed to coming to school and how Dad should have thrown me away for becoming one and he and Mom will always hate me and I am not family to them and…"

"I get the picture." Draco said quickly, wanting to stop Albus before he became ever more distort. "You're not evil and you belong here just as much as anyone." Draco said reassuringly.

"That's what Dad said," Albus continued. "Then James said Dad was a hypocrite since he supposedly felt the same why and Dad hated all Slytherins and really doesn't love me and told me I have no family."

"What did your father say?"

"He said there were days he wished there were no Slytherins." Then Albus let his first tear fall and Draco really couldn't blame him.

(&)

Ok you can all hate me for that but I really gets better for Albus, I promise. Also, I'm sorry if the lime sucked but I really need practice writing them so if you have any pointers, please let me know.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't easy for Draco to calm down Albus. Breakfast was almost over before Albus was sent to his dorm and excused from classes for the day. It wasn't the first time Albus had gotten emotional and had to be excused form classes. Normally when it happened, James was entirely to blame. James tended to take sibling rivalry to an entirely new level. When Albus had been named the Slytherin Seeker the year before, his broom mysteriously disappeared and turned up with a whole slew of hexes on it. Albus almost had to miss the first match of the year and would have if Draco hadn't stayed up all night getting rid of them all. That was when Draco started feeling more for Albus than just their student/teacher roles.

It wasn't long after that match when Albus started helping Draco brew his potions. Scorpius had a habit of landing himself in detention for pulling harmless pranks so Albus had many evenings with nothing to do. When Draco thought about it, he remembered a pair of matching Weasleys that were the same way. The thought always caused Draco to shudder, comparing his son to a Weasley. He tried not to think about it very often along with the reminder that Albus was part Weasley.

It was during one of their evening brews when Albus first confessed to Draco about his family. He told Draco the whole sordid tale of how his mother and abandoned his and his siblings had turned on him. Even most of his cousins wouldn't talk to him and the ones that did, wouldn't be seem with him. At first, Albus didn't mention his father. Draco simply assumed Albus didn't want to talk about a man they both know Draco hated. That was fine with him. He really didn't want to talk about Harry either.

It was one evening close to the end of Albus's third year when Harry was finally brought up. Apparently Scorpius had been bragging about the trip Draco was going to take him on that got Albus thinking about the upcoming holidays. That night Albus asked Draco the first question in years he didn't know how to answer.

"If my father abandons me too, can I move in with you and Scorpius?"

Draco paused right in the middle of adding the aconite to his potion. Of course he would have let Albus stay with him if something had happened. There was no question in his mind about it beside the giant list of reasons why he couldn't.

Draco received enough comments about special treatment with Scorpius being his son, even though he was getting A's at best. He really didn't want to see what people would say about Albus and himself if Albus moved in with him. Not only that, but the public would have a field day if they found out just how much time they spent together. He already wasn't trusted teaching children. Everyone already thought he was training them to be Death Eaters. Then what if the Aurors found out? They would be knocking down his door accusing him of kidnapping.

However, most of those thoughts didn't cross Draco's mind until later that night after Albus had left. The only thing to come to his mind was "Why?" Why would Albus think such a thing? Draco honestly didn't think Harry Potter would abandon any of his children but than something had to happen to make Albus fear it so much.

"You father would never do such a thing," Draco said in a low voice as his finished adding his ingredient and began to stir. "Albus Severus Potter," he began again slowly, "The man I remember never abandoned anyone and I can't believe he would start with his own child."

Draco then heard a sniff beside him. Albus was a proper Slytherin and all proper Slytherin know better than to ever let someone see them cry, but Draco could tell he wanted to. He put a reassuring hand on Albus's shoulder before asking the big question. "Why would you ever think such a thing?"

Albus sniffed again. "Last summer my mother abandoned me and I never thought that would happen either. What if Dad does that same thing? What if he decided he doesn't want a Slytherin for a son? What am I going to do if he doesn't want me either?" A single tear rolled down Albus's cheek. It wasn't a tear of sadness but a tear of fear. Draco pulled Albus into a hug and repeatedly told him everything he needed to hear.

That memory repeated though Draco's mind all the way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry's fight with James had confirmed Albus's fears and Draco was going to make sure Harry never heard the end of it. Once he finally reached Harry's room he took a deep breath. The meeting wouldn't go well if he raised his voice and went instantly on the offensive. He needed to be calm and collected.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" To hell with being clam. Draco meant business and the result in the door being slammed in his face. Draco shook his head. He wanted to yell at Harry so damnit he was going to yell. "Potter, open this bloody door or everyone in shouting range is going to hear what I have to say about your son!"

Draco's voice rose with every word until finally Harry opened the door. "About time," he huffed before pushing his way in and making himself comfortable at the table by the window."

"Oh do please come in." Harry remained by the door even after he closed it. "Now why are you really here? Don't tell me you honestly came all the way here because of James. Our relationship is none of your business."

"Wrong son you arse."

"What's wrong with Albus?" Harry asked as he finally made his way back to the table.

Draco anger rose. "Oh I don't know. Maybe he's up in his dorm crying his eyes out because his father wishes he didn't exist. Or maybe it's because he honestly thinks you're going to abandon him. It's one of the two."

"Wait, Albus thinks what?" Draco glared at the man before him. Honestly how thick could this man be?" "How could he think such a thing? I would never leave him."

"Honestly Potter. You said you wished there were no such things as Slytherins. You want all Slytherins to disappear and how is that supposed to make Albus feel?"

Harry sank into the seat opposite Draco. "That's not what I meant," Harry murmured to himself "He doesn't really think that."

"Yeah he does because that's what he heard." Draco sat back in his chair and conjured a pot of tea and two cups. "I don't know what you meant but he heard you say you wish he didn't exist."

Harry ignored the tea in front of him. "That's not what I meant," he repeated. "I just wish the house didn't exist."

"Exactly."

"No," Harry said sternly. "I wish the Slytherin house didn't exist, not the students. I wish the students were all sorted else where. Then the Slytherins wouldn't be segregated from the rest of the school."

Draco anger cooled for a moment. That made sense to him. He only hoped it could be explained to Albus as well. Someone had to explain it to him and Draco was not the best man for the job. It wouldn't mean as much coming from him. "You are going to go up to that school and explain it to your son. I am not his father."

Harry sighed. "You're right, I am."

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Draco asked, "Why the hell did you think Albus was so upset in the first place. You ran off when you saw him. If it wasn't what you said than what?"

Harry finally took his first sip of the tea in front of him. "I didn't think his was upset with what I said but how I said it."

"Explain."

"Albus hates parseltongue." Harry stated as if it explained everything. He must have notice Draco's confused look before he explained further. "He hates hearing me speak parseltongue. He hates it almost as much as he hates hearing James and me fight." Draco got even more confused. "When I speak parseltongue, I say things I don't want anyone else to hear. I used to use it to disguise any time I would curse when the kids were little."

"Sounds like a good plan." Ok, all of that information was interesting but it didn't answer his question. Draco was about to say more when Harry continued.

"Yeah, it was until I heard Albus and James talking to a snake in the back yard a few years ago. Lily thankfully did not acquire that lovely trait from me. It passed her up just like I had wished it would all of my children."

"What? Didn't want them to appear evil?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Actually," Harry continued slowly, "yes. I went through hell when everyone found out I could speak it. I didn't want my children to be mistrusted just because they have that little ability."

Draco took another sip of his tea. "That still doesn't explain why Albus hates it."

"He hates it because it connects him to everything that makes me famous, all the pain so many people went through, all the lives lost, all the evil."

TBC

Sorry for the long wait and I know its short. I just wanted to end it here. I hope everyone has a better understanding of Albus Severus.

Please review


End file.
